Des cheveux dans le siphon
by olivs
Summary: Cela fait dix ans que la guerre est finie et que Duo est marié avec Quatre: état des lieux le jour où leurs amis débarquent.
1. Dépression au dessus du jardin

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4x2, 3x1, 5xS

Duo : C'est de l'humour j'espère ?

Oliv : Bah non ?

Duo : Tu sais que tu es un grand malade ?

Oliv : Ben ça change !

Duo : Tu sais que l'on va être au moins quatre à te tuer ?

Oliv : Bah attend de voir ce qui se passe et en plus j'ai vachement soigné la déco !

Note c'est mon dernier one shot que je publierai avant un certain temps à venir deux fics à chapitres. Mais comme c'est un gros one shot je l'ai séquencé. La fin est bien là... enfin presque. J

**Dépression au dessus du jardin[1] **

Terre AC 208

Q : - Putain dès le matin tu commences à me faire chier !

Hurla Quatre.

D : - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Lui répondit Duo d'un ton lascif.

Q : - Déjà tu squattes MA salle de bain et chaque fois je retrouve une tonne de cheveux dans le  siphon !

D : - Excuse moi je croyais que TA salle de Bain était en fait NOTRE salle de bain ! En plus si tu ne t'y étais pas barricadé dès que je suis sorti chercher une serviette dans l'armoire, j'aurais eu le temps d'enlever mes cheveux du siphon.

Q : - Je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Si j'avais dû attendre, j'y serais encore à midi et moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Q : - Je te rappelle que tu as TA salle de bain que l'on a fait aménager en teck parce que tu trouvais que le tadelakt était trop froid.

D : - J'oubliais il n'y a que Monsieur Winner qui travaille dans cette maison ! Oui je trouve que le tadelakt c'est froid l'hiver mais je trouve aussi que le teck, c'est trop chaud l'été.

Q : - C'est pas avec ce que rapportent tes sociétés et ce que nous coûte comme fric tes orphelinats que l'on va pouvoir gagner de l'argent. Et si tu veux prendre ta douche dans une salle de bain fraîche je te rappelle qu'il y a quinze salles de bain en marbres et vingt-cinq en tadelakt dans cette baraque.

D : - T'es bien content de les trouver mes orphelinats pour donner un semblant d'humanité à tes machines à frics et pour récupérer des abattements fiscaux ! Et si tu es pressé le matin tu n'as qu'à y aller toi dans la salle de bain d'à côté. Ça te gêne pas d'utiliser les autres salles de bains quand tu baises avec tes amants dans les autres chambres de la maison.

Quatre ne répondit rien à cette dernière remarque de Duo, il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers le dressing sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son époux. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur le lit, le visage sombre et les yeux aux bords des larmes. Il se leva et retourna finir sa toilette. Un claquement de porte lui apprit qu'il était maintenant seul dans leur chambre.

D : - Bonne journée Duo. Bonne journée Quatre. À ce soir Duo. Rentre pas trop tard Quat-Chan, n'oublie pas que nos amis arrivent ce soir et que comme ça fait près de dix ans qu'on les a pas vus ce serait cool que tu sois là quand ils arrivent. Promis, Duo mon amour, je serais là.

Soliloqua le natté.

Dans un soupir, il ramena l'intégralité de sa longue chevelure en arrière la divisa en trois poignées et commença à refaire sa tresse. Puis il s'habilla sobrement d'un jean et d'une chemise en soie blanche, sorti et rejoignit son repère. Comme chaque matin, il lança la visioconférence sur les trente écrans de son bureau. Alors qu'il leur faisait dos pour prendre un dossier derrière lui la lumière des écrans lui appris qu'il était déjà en ligne avec ses orphelinats. Sans se retourner il lança.

D : - Salut les filles, ne gueulez pas je sais que je suis en retard et j'ai déjà eu droit à une crise ce matin, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre, surtout pas de vous. Je vous aime.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les têtes d'emplâtres des vingt-neuf membres du comité exécutif des entreprises Winner et en leur centre l'image de son mari crispé.

D : - Connard !

Ne pu s'empêcher de réagir Duo.

Il attrapa le blouson de cuir qui traînait toujours dans son bureau et fonça vers le patio où il garait sa moto. Il démarra et furieux, risquant de génocider une bonne centaine de marocains innocents, il fonça à travers la médina vers Gueliz où se trouvait la tour mégalomaniaque que Quatre avait fait construire pour y installer le siège social de ses sociétés sur terre.

Bien sûr l'accès aux bureaux de la direction était surveillé et interdit à toute personne étrangère à la société, bien sûr il y avait longtemps déjà que Quatre avait donné des ordres pour que l'on ne laisse plus entrer son mari. Cela n'empêcha nullement Duo se frayer un passage jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, assommant au passage une bonne douzaine de mastodontes qui tenaient lieu de gardes du corps au blond. Enfin il fracassa la porte du bureau de la présidence en hurlant.

D : - Putain c'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Il a fallu que tu recommences !

Q : - Monsieur Maxwel je vous prie de quitter ce bureau immédiatement, je suis en pleine réunion. Mes collaborateurs ont déjà bien pris conscience de votre mécontentement tout à l'heure. Je vous prie de bien vouloir faire preuve de plus de tempérance.

D : - Tu l'a fait exprès tu as prémédité ton coup. Tu as encore fait bosser tes informaticiens toute la nuit pour craquer mes visioconf tout ça pasque tu es trop radin pour te payer la même chose pour ta putain de boîte. Il va encore me falloir des jours pour tout reprogrammer. Et je fais comment en attendant ?

Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa plainte que quelques bras le saisirent de tous côtés et le jetèrent dehors.

Il repris sa moto et retourna chez eux. Il se rendit de nouveau dans son bureau, essaya en vain de se reconnecter via son serveur principal et au bout de quelques minutes jeta l'éponge. Il sortit alors d'un tiroir un vieil ordinateur portable, il le caressa tendrement, le déposa sur son bureau et après avoir essuyé une larme qui était parvenue à franchir le seuil de ses paupières, il l'alluma et se connecta au premier orphelinat.

Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre tous les matins des nouvelles de ses protégés. Il y passait la majeure partie de son temps.

Le reste de ses activités était géré de mains de maître par Hilde depuis L2. Il lui arrivait certes de se rendre utile en allant voir lui-même certains clients pour renégocier les contrats, mais le travail de ferrailleur, même à grande échelle ne lui procurait, plus depuis longtemps aucune satisfaction. Il conservait ses parts dans cette société uniquement pour tirer des bénéfices suffisants afin de faire vivre ses orphelinats et s'assurer une rente mensuelle des plus confortable.

Il avait toujours voulu rester indépendant financièrement. Il avait lui-même payé le riad qu'ils habitaient à Marrakech. Il s'en était remis à Quatre pour ce qui était du choix de la maison et les tractations financières mais avait tenu à fournir les fonds. La tour où se trouvaient les bureaux du blond lui appartenait aussi, Quatre en avait fait établir les plans mais Duo avait tenu à payer, c'était lui qui avait poussé son compagnon à s'installer dans cette ville donc il ne voulait pas que les entreprises Winner souffrent de son caprice.

Le choix du riad avait été la cause de leur première dispute. Duo était tombé amoureux de cette ville et de ces maisons traditionnelles marrakchies, lors d'une de leurs planques dans la capitale des Almoravides.

Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient séjourné dans une de ces petites maisons traditionnelles où quelques pièces entourent un patio au centre duquel une fontaine rafraîchie l'air de sa présence. Ce riad là n'avait qu'une pièce par côté et un étage où une coursive se promenait sur deux des côtés desservant quatre chambres. Le toit était aménagé en terrasse d'où l'on pouvait voir les monts enneigés de l'Atlas et le minaret de la Koutoubia.

C'était dans un riad de la sorte que Duo s'imaginait emménager avec son mari. Mais ce dernier trop habitué aux ors et aux marbres leur avait dégoté un immense dar[2] dans lequel il avait mis quinze jours avant de pouvoir se promener sans se perdre. C'était un immense labyrinthe de salles et de patios qui communiquaient plus où moins les uns avec les autres tous surchargés de marbres du sol jusqu'en haut de murs.

Il n'y avait qu'un espace qu'il aimait bien dans ce dar c'était ce qu'il appelait le petit palais, une espèce de riad à l'intérieur de l'autre. Il l'avait entièrement fait aménagé pour lui et c'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. Quatre ne s'y aventurait jamais sauf pour lui faire des scènes de ménage. Sa visite ne tarderait pas justement.

Et alors qu'il finissait sa conversation avec le dernier orphelinat validant quelques dossiers d'adoptions, Il fut interrompu par son époux qui entrait dans son bureau.

Q : - Eccoute moi bien, tu ne recommences jamais ce que tu as fait ce matin, c'est compris ?

D : - Ça devrait plutôt être à moi de te faire ce genre de remarque !

Q : - Moi je gagne de l'argent, toi tu en dépenses ! Il est normal de mettre les moyens les plus performants que l'on a à notre disposition pour ce qui rapporte.

D : - Parce que ma société ne rapporte pas d'argent peut être ?

Q : - Ce n'est pas pour elle que tu utilises ce système d'après ce que je sais. De toute façon le sujet et clos et je t'interdis de refoutre les pieds dans mes bureaux ! C'est clair ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire tu me le dis en privé !

D : - Il faudrait encore que je puisse te voir de temps en temps en privé !

Q : - Il faudrait pour ça que j'ai envie de te voir et quand je vois ta tronche de joyeux dépressif avec ton sourire idiot ça me donne plus l'envie de fuir.

D : - Quatre ça peut plus durer comme ça !

Duo avait haussé le ton en répondant cela.

Q : - Tu vas encore me faire une scène de jalousie c'est ça ?

D : - Non je pense que ça sert à rien que l'on continue comme ça tous les deux.

Q : - Et bien casse-toi si c'est ce que tu veux ça me fera un boulet de moins à traîner.

D : - Mais je suis aussi chez moi ici !

Q : - Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas cette baraque ?

D : - Je croyais que tu en avais marre de Marrakech

Q : - Oui tu as raison, je vais me casser ce sera plus simple.

D : - Ils arrivent cette après-midi, tu penses pouvoir faire un effort et rester au moins jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour ?

Q : - Pour ne pas montrer l'échec de Shinigami devant Perfect Soldier !

D : - Tu es la pire des ordures, Quatre.

Q : - Avoue que tu as peur de montrer à Heero que ta vie est un échec ! Mais ne crains rien tant qu'ils seront là je jouerai encore au parfait petit couple et après on règlera les comptes. Je sais que ma société de doit du fric pour la location des bureaux. Et j'appellerai mes avocats pour qu'ils règlent la séparation de nos biens.

D : - Pourquoi on en arrive là ?

Q : - Parce que j'en ai marre de toi.

D : - C'était une connerie de se mettre ensemble !

Q : - C'est clair.

Le ton était enfin redescendu d'un cran.

D : - On était de si bons amis !

Q : - T'inquiètes pas ça pourra peut-être revenir.

D : - On a eu tort de croire que l'on pourrait devenir plus l'un pour l'autre.

Q : - Les autres y sont bien arrivés !

D : - Ils devaient s'aimer avant !

Q : - Bon allez, je te laisse, je retourne au boulo.

D : - Tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi ?

Q : - Non Duo vraiment pas !

Sur ces mots, le blond tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Duo se retourna ver son ordinateur portable en caressa les touches, l'éteignit et sorti à son tour de la pièce.

Quand il pénétra dans le patio, il se ravisa.

D : - Merde Hilde

Puis il revint sur ses pas ralluma le portable et appela Hilde.

Hi : - Salut vieux frère... Ouch ça va pas toi !

D : - C'est bon ça va aller !

Hi : - Tu te moques de moi là, on dirait que tu viens d'enterrer père et mère.

D : - C'est la seule catastrophe qui ne peut pas me tomber dessus aujourd'hui.

Hi : - Tu t'es encore engueulé avec Quatre ?

D : - Je crois que cette fois ci c'est la bonne !

Hi : - Mais non dit pas ça ! Ça va s'arranger !

D : - Non on va vraiment se séparer ! Il devrait mettre ça entre les mains de nos avocats cet aprèm.

Hi : - Je peux te parler franchement ?

D : - Il y a des fois où j'ai réussi à t'empêcher de le faire ?

Hi : - C'est pas plus mal !

D : - Comment ça ?

Hi : - Duo tu sais très bien que vous passiez votre temps à vous engueuler et que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment aimé !

D : - Mais j'ai tout fait pour que ça se passe bien !

Hi : - C'était foiré d'avance, on ne peut jamais rien faire pour ça. Ça a toujours été voué à l'échec.

D : - Je te remercie ça me  remonte vachement le moral.

Hi : - Je ne vais pas te mentir pour te faire plaisir ! Et si j'ai bien compris Heero arrive cet aprèm c'est plutôt un  bon signe du destin.

D : - C'est clair ! Il  vient avec son petit ami avec lequel il file le parfait amour depuis plus de huit ans.

Hi : - Ça j'ai jamais compris comment tu avais réussi un coup pareil : le laissé filer en pensant qu'il était hétéro et qu'il se retrouve un an plus tard fiancé à Trowa.

D : - J'étais pas fait pour lui c'est tout !

Hi : - Donc ça va être dur pour toi ! Tu veux que je vienne te remonter le moral ? Je t'aiderai à faire front !

D : - T'es un amour mais ce sera pas la peine. Même accompagné de Trowa, sa présence me fera du bien et puis je suis aussi content de revoir Trowa.

Hi : - Oui mais toi tu vas t'empresser de retomber amoureux d'un certain ancien pilote de gundam brun aux yeux bleus.

D : - Promis je ne retomberai pas plus amoureux de lui que je ne le suis encore.

Hi : -  Ce qui est déjà trop !

D : - Et puis il y a aussi Sally et Wufei donc ça devrait aller. Je préfère que tu t'occupes de la société, je pense que je vais pas avoir la tête à ça ces prochains jours.

Hi : - Excuse moi de parler de ça maintenant mais ça va se passer comment à ce sujet ?

D : - Les actions que nous avons, tous comme les biens immobiliers sont en nom propre. Donc il n'y aura aucun problème à ce niveau-là. Je garderai les parts que j'ai dans la Winner, ça me fera des dividendes suffisants pour les orphelinats.

Hi : - Et pour ta société ?

D : - Notre société ! Elle te doit plus qu'à moi ! Il est fort à parier que Quatre ne voudra pas revendre ses parts de la Wings inc. Par contre, je sais que tu as des fonds alors si tu veux bien je voudrais te vendre mes parts ça te fera un peu plus de 50% des parts tu seras tranquille.

Hi : - Mais toi ?

D : - Moi je vais avoir besoin de fonds pour racheter les parts que Quatre a dans les orphelinats.

Hi : - Et tu vas vivre de quoi après ? C'est même pas sûr que les dividendes de la Winner te suffisent pour les orphelinats.

D : - Quatre va partir, je mettrai ses bureaux en location, ça devrait coller avec ça. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ! Je pourrais toujours vendre le riad.

Hi : - Ce serait con !

D : - Bof il sera définitivement trop grand pour moi tout seul ! Et on en n'est pas là !

Hi : - De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir tout seul !

D : - Merci Hilde je dois t'avouer qu'avec Quatre qui passe son temps à me rabaisser je me sentais un peu à la ramasse.

Hi : - Allez bouge-toi ! Et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour la Wing, je m'occupe de tout.

D : - Je te rappelle bientôt !

Hi : - Je te l'interdis, prends des vacances ! Et embrasse Heero de ma part ça te fera une mauvaise excuse pour le faire.

D : - Peste !

Hi : - Moi aussi je t'aime.

D : - Je t'embrasse Hilde

Hi : - Moi aussi.

Il rabaissa l'écran du laptop et sorti dans le patio. Il enleva sa chemise et son jean et plongea dans l'eau fraîche du bassin du patio. Il  fit quelques brasses pour se détendre et pour que l'eau douce vienne calmer le feu que les larmes avaient fait allumées sous ses yeux. Il resta ainsi un long moment, ne pensant plus à rien, s'arrêtant parfois sur le dos faisant la planche les yeux perdus dans l'immensité bleu de ciel.

Puis il sortit de l'eau et rejoignit la petite cuisine de son petit palais. Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer un thé à la menthe et disposa quelques cornes de gazelles dans une assiette. Il retourna chercher ses clopes sur son bureau et retourna chercher sa collation. Il aimait beaucoup ce plateau en argent, il se servait toujours de celui-là. Un artisan du souk lui en avait gravé cinq, un à l'effigie de chaque gundam. Mais il n'utilisait que celui dont l'illustration représentait des ailes. Il déposa dessus un verre, la théière et l'assiette et retourna à côté du bassin, il s'installa dans sur un transat et se servit un verre de thé.

Quelques cornes de gazelles et quelques verres de thé plus loin, il décida de bouger un peu, il remit son jean et sa chemise. Il ressentait un sentiment étrange, comme de l'apaisement, comme si son corps lui-même ne réclamait ce qui venait de se passer avec Quatre. Ces derniers mois avaient été si éprouvants et si violents que ça l'avait vidé. Maintenant il pourrait enfin se retrouver. Encore quinze jours à jouer la comédie du parfait petit couple, puis les masques pourraient tomber et il se retrouverait peut-être seul mais au moins détendu et sans cette crainte quotidienne des crises et des peurs de surprendre une fois de plus Quatre avec un amant.

Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait une bonne heure à tuer avant que ses invités ne débarquent. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il se rendit compte que cette sensation lui été devenu totalement étrangère depuis quelques années.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Quatre allait lui manquer, pourtant malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré savoir que le blond ne serait bientôt plus à ses côtés fit naître en lui une peine immense. C'était totalement illogique, il ne l'aimait plus, si jamais il l'avait vraiment aimé un jour. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tôt il ressentait clairement une libération, mais là maintenant il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le bouleversait sous cette masse de cheveux châtains.

Une espèce de peur sourde était en train de naître en lui. Oui c'était bien cela qu'il ressentait de la peur ! Peur du vide, peur de rester seul. C'était cette même peur qui quelques années plus tôt l'avait conduite à vivre avec Quatre. Et là dix ans plus tard, il se retrouvait face au même problème, il allait devoir vivre seul. Ces pensées lui donnèrent la nausée et il se mit à tituber en marchant sans but dans les pièces de sa maison. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il trouve n'importe quoi à faire pour remplir ce vide.

Il reprit son blouson et décida d'aller lui-même faire quelques courses pour accueillir au mieux ses invités. Il laissa quelques consignes à Leila et prit le chemin de la place Djema El Fna.

Il passa par Zitoun Jedid acheter quelques amandes pour l'apéro puis se rendit à la pâtisserie des Princes où, comme à son habitude, il fit une razzia parmi ses petits-fours favoris. Chargé de quelques kilos de gâteaux et d'amendes, il se promena sur la place où les stands de bouffe remplaçaient peu à peu les charmeurs de serpents et les conteurs. Il s'assit au numéro 56 et demanda un bol de soupe.

Le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes orangées, dans quelques minutes, la nuit serait tombée et la place aurait définitivement, pour la soirée du moins, cette allure de taverne à ciel ouvert en pagaille. Il aimait bien venir dîner ici, il le faisait toujours seul Quatre détestant cela plus que tout. Certes l'hygiène n'était pas le premier souci sur les stands, certes le plus souvent il fallait être peu regardant sur la propreté des bancs sur lesquels on s'asseyait, certes c'est sur son jean que l'on finissait toujours pas s'essuyer les mains, mais l'ambiance y était magique et chaleureuse. Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, il n'y avait plus là de caste sociale, plus de barrières de couleur de peau, d'origine ni de religion. Ce vaste bazar était l'endroit du monde où aucune guerre aucun conflit ne pouvait être concevable. On y mangeait pour rien et même les plus pauvres pouvaient dîner à leur faim.

1-Dépression au dessus du jardin (paroles et musique Serge Gainsbourg)

2- Un riad c'est une maison traditionnelle, un dar c'est un très gros riad. Ça tiens plus du palais que de la maison. S'il y a d'autres termes qui vous sont inconnus, je vous propose de vous rendre sur le site suivant où tout est très bien expliqué.

www.immobilier-maroc.com


	2. Le temps de l'amour

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3x1, 5xS

**_« C'est le temps de l'amour_**

**_ Le temps des copains_**

**_ Et de l'aventure_**

**_ Quand le temps va et vient_**

**_ On ne pense à rien_**

Malgré ses blessures »[1] 

****

Duo quitta presque à regret cette ambiance de fête permanente pour retourner chez lui, les autres ne tarderaient plus et il sentait clairement qu'il ne devrait pas compter sur son époux pour jouer les hôtes exemplaires. Effectivement quand il arriva, la cuisinière l'informât que « Monsieur Quatre n'était pas encore rentré ». Quelques minutes plus tard on cognait énergiquement à la porte. Duo alla lui-même ouvrir. Ils étaient là tous les quatre un chinois crispé en tête. Duo lui tendit chaleureusement la main.

D : - Wufei, comme je suis heureux de te revoir depuis tout ce temps.

W : - Quelque chose ne va pas Maxwel ?

D : - Non tout va bien pourquoi ?

S :- Ça fait cinq heures qu'il angoisse en s'imaginant par quel surnom tu allais l'accueillir et de quelle façon tu allais lui sauter dessus.

D : - Oups, désolé Wufei je t'ai déçu !

W : - C'est bon, on va pas passer la soirée là-dessus.

Wufei entra alors que Duo embrassait Sally et serrait amicalement la main de Trowa. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus se tenait légèrement en retrait. La gorge de Duo se noua en le voyant. Il avait grandi, mais ses traits étaient toujours les mêmes, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Duo manqua de se jeter sur lui et de se pendre à son cou mais réussi à se contenir et tendit une nouvelle fois sa main d'un air presque maîtrisé.

D : - Heero !

H : - Hn

D : -  Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

H : - Toi non plus Duo.

Alors qu'il saisissait la main du japonais celui-ci se rapprocha du châtain et lui passant son autre bras derrière l'épaule le colla à lui en une accolade qui ne manqua pas de troubler Duo. Leurs torses se touchèrent et leurs visages se frôlèrent. La ruelle où se trouvait le riad était tellement peu éclairée que Heero ne pu se rendre compte que le visage de Duo s'était légèrement empourpré et Duo ne vit pas que les yeux de son ami étaient anormalement brillants. Il aurait au moins fallu pour cela que le natté puisse concevoir que leurs retrouvailles pourraient toucher Heero au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais cela était simplement impossible. Cet élan de tendresse ne dura que quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le châtain, une très douce éternité. Malgré tout les sentiments qui le submergeaient et dansaient le jerk dans sa tête, Duo réussi à se reprendre.

D : - Mais entrez, on ne va pas passer la soirée dans la rue, Quatre ne devrait pas trop tarder, vous savez avec sa société... ses engagements... il a beaucoup de travail et c'est vraiment la croix et la bannière pour pouvoir l'avoir une soirée.

W : - Nous aussi on a un travail Maxwel. Mais quand on n'a pas vu ses amis depuis dix ans, on essaye d'être présent quand ils arrivent.

S : - Chang !

D : - C'est bon Sally, je n'ai pas oublié le tact et la délicatesse du dragon. Je prends ça comme un compliment pour moi ! Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fait un vague tour du propriétaire, sans passer par le « petit palais », ils se retrouvèrent de retour dans l'un des plus beaux patios du riad.

Au centre, un grand bassin, couvert de pétales de roses était entouré de petites bougies. Tout autour d'énormes coussins de toile écrue étaient disposés en carré formant des salons. Des suspensions en fer forgés disposées ça et là éclairaient délicatement la pièce à ciel ouvert de la chaude et faible lumière de leurs bougies. Deux palmiers dessinaient dans le ciel une ombre rassurante.

Duo fit s'installer ses amis dans le salon situé dans un des bhou.

D : - Vous prendrez bien un thé à la menthe ? Je suis désolé que Quatre ne soit pas encore là, je vais l'appeler pour savoir où il en est.

Ses amis acceptèrent avec joie l'invitation et Duo se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il appela alors celui qui était encore pour quelques jours son mari.

D : - Quatre ?

Q : - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

D : - C'était pour te dire qu'ils sont arrivés et pour savoir si tu allais bientôt rentré.

Q : - Commencez à dîner sans moi.

Sur ces mots au ton plus que sec Quatre termina l'appel. Duo resta quelques minutes sans bouger pour reprendre ses esprits et effacer sa tristesse.

Armé d'un grand plateau sur lequel trônait une magnifique théière en argent, les verres et une montagne de pâtisseries, il retourna rejoindre ses amis. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi chaleureuse qu'il l'aurait espéré, il mit cela sur le compte de l'absence de Quatre et sur sa propre morosité. Il décida de prendre sur lui et repris un de ses fameux sourires que ses amis même dans les moments les plus durs lui avait toujours connus.

Les regardant avec attention, il nota que Wufei semblait apprécier particulièrement les petits-fours et ne se privait pas de se servir sous le regard noir de son épouse. Il remarqua alors que le ventre du chinois autrefois parfaitement plat laissait apparaître une légère bosse. Duo trouva là un très bon prétexte pour détendre l'atmosphère.

D : - Dis moi Wufei tu as décidé de porter votre enfant où tu aurais tendance à te laisser aller aux plaisirs de la bonne chair.

Le visage du chinois devint écarlate.

S : - Dans la mille Duo, enfin presque. Je porte l'enfant et c'est Chang qui prend du poids ! J'ai épousé un mari mince et depuis il prend un kilo par an, ça fait peur pour le jour de nos cinquante ans de mariage.

D : - C'est pas vrai c'est magnifique ! Mais ça se voit pas du tout, sur toi !

W : - Maxwel ne va pas trop loin, je peux encore t'étriper.

S : - Il n'y a que deux mois de fait c'est pour cela que ça ne se voie pas encore.

D : - En tout cas toutes mes félicitations. Je devrais dire un truc du genre, pauvre enfant, il ne sait pas encore qui est son père et quand il le comprendra il ne voudra jamais sortir de ton ventre. Mais vraiment je n'y arrive pas je suis super content pour vous !

Duo était d'un seul coup hilare, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

W : - Tu n'y arrives pas ? Je vais te faire avaler ta natte !

H : - Et vous connaissait le sexe de l'enfant ?

Wufei arbora alors un sourire immense et son torse se gonfla de fierté.

D : - Laisse moi deviné !

Pouffa Duo, Heero sourit à la réaction sortie de Duo et Trowa regarda son mari d'un regard assassin. Bien que cela ne soit pas extraordinairement surprenant venant de sa part le français n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot et semblait aussi froid et inexpressif que dans ses pires moments. Sally quant à elle regardait son chinois avec un regard remplis d'une très grande tendresse.

W : - C'est un garçon

Finit-il par dire.

D : - Ça me bluffe toujours autant que l'on puisse le savoir aussi vite !

S : - C'est pourtant logique, il suffit de séquencer l'emprunte génétique.

D : - En tous les cas compte sur moi pour te surveiller et que tu ne fasses rien d'inconsidéré.

S : - Duo je suis enceinte, pas malade.

D : - C'est pas une raison !

W : - Son parrain aura tout le loisir de s'occuper de lui quand il sera né, en attendant laisse sa mère tranquille.

D : - Je ne vois pas le rapport !

S : - Tu ne voulais pas attendre que Quatre soit là ?

W : - S'il arrive avant son mariage déjà on pourra être flatté.

D : - Wufei je te promets qu'il a du avoir un empêchement de dernière minute. Il se faisait vraiment une joie de vous retrouver.

W : - Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais.

T : - Quatre a vraiment des obligations, je suis sûr que Duo dit vrais !

W : - Tu parles toi maintenant ?

T : - Oui car je trouve injuste que tout le monde s'acharne sur Quatre, c'est quand même lui qui bosse le plus d'entre nous et supporte Duo au quotidien.

Le natté eu du mal à avaler sa salive après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

H : - Trowa ne jette pas d'huile sur le feu et tu es immonde de dire une chose pareille sur Duo. Si tu n'as pas vu qu'il fait tout pour cacher sa peine depuis que l'on est arrivé c'est que tu es aveugle. Et si Duo est comme ça, Quatre ne doit pas être innocent.

T : - Parce que tu as un avis sur quelque chose maintenant ? Oui bien sûr s'il s'agit de défendre Duo tu es capable de monter au créneau !

D : - Stop ! On ne s'écharpe pas à cause de moi ! Effectivement il y a quelques tensions entre moi et Quatre en ce moment, mais pour l'heure je suis super heureux que vous soyez là. Alors je vais chercher du champagne et on va fêter l'événement dignement !

Puis se tournant vers Sally.

D : - Toi ce sera jus de fraise. Pas d'alcool pour les femmes enceinte !

S : - Même pas une goutte ?

D : - Pas sans l'autorisation de ton mari.

Il se tourna alors vers le chinois pour attendre son consentement ?

W : - Tu disais onna ? j'ai grossi ?

L'ambiance s'était détendu, même si les deux autres pilotes avaient retrouvé leur mutisme légendaire. Duo disparu un bref instant et revint avec un sceau dans lequel baignait une bouteille, six flûtes et un grand verre de jus de fraise. Il servit tout le monde, laissant sur le plateau une flutte pleine qui aurait du être celle de Quatre. Puis il leva son verre aux petits dragons.

S : - Chang tu ne voulais pas annoncer quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

W : - On aurait voulu savoir si vous, Duo et Heero, accepteriez d'être les parrains de Duo.

H : - Hn !

D : - Hn ?

S : - Chang souhaite appeler son fils Duo et j'en suis très heureuse !

D : - Hn !

Les yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, sa mâchoire se décrocha et il lui sembla de son cerveau avait subitement fait la malle.

W : - Maxwel répond avant que je change d'avis !

D : - Mais Wufei c'est trop pour moi !

Il chercha ses mots un instant avant de poursuivre.

D : - Je suis infiniment honoré.

W : - Tu vois que tu sais t'exprimer normalement parfois ! Et toi Yuy.

H : - Je suis très honoré de ton offre et je l'accepte avec plaisir.

S : - Je m'attendais plus à entendre « mission acceptée »

Tous pouffèrent de rire à la réplique de Sally. Et Heero ajouta :

H : - Duo tu n'es pas vexé ?

D : - Pourquoi ?

H : - Que Sally te pique tes répliques !

D : - C'est vrai, j'aurais du la faire celle-là ! Je dois être un peu trop ému pour réagir normalement.

W : - En tous les cas mes amis, je vous remercie, c'est un honneur pour Duo d'avoir des parrains tels que vous.

D : - Hn ? Ah oui ! Il va quand même me falloir du temps pour que je m'habitue au fait que le fils de Wufei se prénomme comme moi !

W : - Il devra être fier de son prénom et l'honorer.

D : - Wufei excuse-moi mais je ne savais pas que tu m'estimais à ce point il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer !

W : - Shazi !

D : - Oui là je te reconnais mieux. Bon si on passait à table, le dîner doit être servi !

W : - Oui bonne idée, je suis mort de faim.

Tout le monde éclatât de rire alors que le chinois prononçait ces mots en s'engouffrant une énième corne de gazelle.

Le dîner se passait normalement, jusqu'à ce que Quatre fît enfin son entrée au moment du café.

Duo parlait de ses orphelinats.

Wufei et Sally racontaient leur travail de preventers.

Trowa détaillait au chinois et à l'ex-médecin des nouveautés du cirque.

Et Heero restait silencieux.

Duo ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la froideur dont le français faisait preuve à son égard, il était en revanche particulièrement inquiet de l'attitude de l'ex-pilote 01. Ce dernier regardait l'américain avec attention quand celui-ci parlait, mais semblait replonger dans un monde parallèle dès que quelqu'un d'autres prenait la parole.

Le natté racontait le piratage par Quatre de son réseau de communication en essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer cela pour une plaisanterie et ne s'étendit pas les altercations qui s'en été suivi quand le blond rentra dans la pièce. Il fit le tour de la table, l'air enjoué adressant à chacun un petit mot amical de bienvenue. Heero nota bien que le sourire de shinigami avait disparu.

H : - Tu as oublié Duo !

Q : - Tu disais Heero ?

H : - Tu as oublié de dire bonsoir à Duo en arrivant.

Q : - Tu sais je vie avec lui et l'on s'est déjà vu ce matin.

Et l'air de rien il prit sa place à table.

Q : - Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer complètement pour demain je serai avec vous toute la journée.

W : - Tu as décalé tes rendez-vous avec tes amants pour nous, tu nous fais trop d'honneur.

Essaya de plaisanter Wufei. Mais en finissant sa réplique il sentit qu'il avait commis une gaffe monstrueuse, sa femme et Heero le fusillait du regard, Quatre rougissait et seul Trowa semblait trouver cet humour à son goût. Duo quant à lui recula sa chaise et sortit en courrant de la salle à manger.

W : - Merde, je suis con !

H : - Hn !

S : - Chang tu me fais honte !

Q : - C'est pas grave, il a dû partir bouder dans son trou, il reviendra quand il sera calmé.

Heero se leva de table s'apprêtant à emboîter le pas au natté. Puis se tournant vers Quatre sur un ton des plus durs il demanda des précisions.

H : - Tu as dit qu'il serait où ?

T : - Ça ne te regarde pas ce qui se passe entre Quatre et Duo alors laisse les gérer ça seuls !

H : - Duo est malheureux et c'est mon devoir d'ami de le soutenir.

T : - Tu prends des décisions par toi-même maintenant ?

H : - Oui cela m'arrive !

W : - Laisse tombé Yuy, c'est moi qui dois aller m'excuser.

H : - Non ! J'y vais. Quatre il est où ?

Q : - Dans le troisième patio il y a une petite porte qui donne sur un second petit riad qu'il appelle son « petit palais ». Il doit être là-bas !

Heero n'attendit pas plus de précision et sortit de la pièce.

W : - Ça va mal à ce point entre vous ?

Q : - On va divorcer.

S : - Mince alors !

Q : - Je ne le supporte plus !

W : - Mais pourtant au début vous aviez l'air si heureux.

Q : - Au début oui ! En fait ça n'a pas duré longtemps. On ne s'est jamais vraiment aimé au point de pouvoir vivre ensemble. Rapidement les attitudes de Duo m'ont énervées et lui était toujours aussi patient avec moi. Il acceptait mes coups de gueules, mes amants, mes crises... Et plus il prenait sur lui plus ça m'énervait. Ce matin, on a décidé de se séparer. Je lui ai presque promis de faire encore semblant le temps que vous seriez là mais même ça c'est trop dur pour moi, je ne le supporte vraiment plus. Et je m'en veux d'être aussi méchant avec lui. Je voudrais tant que l'on redevienne amis comme avant.

T : - C'est pas grave Quatre, on te comprend.

S : - Parle pour toi Trowa ! Je ne veux pas prendre parti pour aucun de vous deux, mais même si tu ne l'aimes plus tu n'as pas le droit de le faire souffrir.

T : - C'est facile à dire pour vous et votre petit couple parfait. Mais ça ne marche pas aussi bien à chaque fois !

W : - Tu veux dire que toi et Yuy ça ne va pas non plus ?

T : - J'ai parfois envie de le tuer !

Q : - Mais ?

T : - Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je l'ai toujours su. Au départ, j'étais amoureux de lui, j'avais essuyé une déception sentimentale et quand on s'est retrouvés tous les deux tous seuls après vos mariages petit à petit je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Lui était toujours amoureux de la même personne et il l'est toujours. Petit à petit je me suis mis à les haïr tous les deux. En plus Heero est devenu de plus en plus dépendant. Il ne se comportait plus comme un être humain et encore moins comme le soldat qu'il avait été. Il est incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même il faut toujours que ce soit moi qui choisisse pour tout : des programmes télé, aux vêtements qu'il va mettre.

Q : - Mais c'est qui ?

T : - Qui ?

Q : - La personne qu'il aime ?

T : - J'ai beau ne plus avoir aucun respect pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il cache cette information, je ne me sens pas en droit de le trahir sur ce point. Et puis assez parlé de lui. Wufei et Sally ont une belle nouvelle à t'annoncer.

La conversation changea alors de ton et de sujet, même si le chinois ne se sentait pas très bien prenant sur lui toute la misère de la terre et des colonies à cause de la bourde qu'il avait fait.

1- Le temps de l'amour

Par Françoise Hardy Paroles: André Salvet, Lucien Morisse. Musique: Pierre Groscolas   1962


	3. Le petit palais

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3-1-3, 5xS

**Le petit palais**

Pendant ce temps-là, un japonais cherchait un américain dans une vaste demeure à Marrakech.

Il avait enfin trouvé la petite porte dérobée qui conduisait au petit palais de Duo. Il avait du tout d'abord longer un long couloir, descendre quelques marches puis pousser une porte qui donnait sur un patio.

La décoration changeait énormément par rapport au reste de la demeure, les stucs se faisaient plus discrets et le marbre omniprésent était ici remplacé par des zelliges aux murs et un carrelage bleu au sol. Le premier patio restait de bonne dimension, il était planté de bananiers, de dattiers et de rosiers au centre une fontaine en zelliges rappelait sa présence par un fin chuchotement d'eau. Heero remarqua une moto garée à côté d'une porte qui semblait donner sur la rue.

En face de lui une grande porte en bois ouvrait sur un salon. Il pénétra sans bruit dans cette pièce. Elle était meublée sobrement à la marocaine avec des banquettes recouvertes de nombreux coussins de divers tons de rouges qui se mariaient merveilleusement bien avec les bois et les cuivres. Le plafond était lui-même somptueux entièrement sculpté et peint de petits motifs géométriques. Le tout était éclairé par quelques lampes en peau rouges.

De l'autre côté, le salon donnait sur un bhou où avaient été disposés d'un côté une table en zelliges et quatre fauteuils en fer forgé noir recouverts de tissus blanc cassé, de l'autre trois banquettes formaient un U. Le second patio, sur lequel s'ouvrait le bhou, était de taille beaucoup plus modeste. Un petit bassin en occupait presque tout l'espace, il ne restait que peu de place autour, le propriétaire des lieus y avait disposé deux chaises longues. Entre les deux transats un plateau portait les restes d'une collation. Le regard Heero fut attiré par le dessin ciselé dans l'argent : les insignes de son gundam. Il continua son inspection par la petite pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche, c'était la cuisine, il n'y découvrit pas plus de trace de son ami.

La pièce faisait face au bhou était beaucoup plus vaste. Ses murs étaient couverts d'étagères où s'entassaient un nombre impressionnant de dossiers. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du bureau du natté. Confirmant cela il vit au fond de la pièce un immense plan de travail au-dessus duquel montait un mur d'écrans. Sur le bureau le japonais aperçu une vieille connaissance.

Il quitta la pièce et chercha du regard l'escalier qui montait au premier étage. Il découvrit celui-ci à gauche du bhou. Il grimpa l'escalier en bejmat pour se retrouver sur la coursive qui surplombait le patio. Il rentra dans la première pièce qui se trouvait au-dessus du patio. C'était une vaste chambre toute décorée de bleu, il en fit rapidement le tour. Elle était visiblement inoccupée. Pas un seul vêtement dans le dressing et pas un seul produit d'hygiène corporelle dans les salles de bains. Pourtant le lit était fait et du linge de toilette était disposé dans les salles de bains, une en tadelakt l'autre en teck.

Il continua sa visite en passant par un petit salon qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cuisine et qui s'ouvrait sur le patio via de grandes arcades. Les deux pièces qu'il trouva de l'autre côté ne lui donnèrent pas plus d'information sur la présence de Duo dans ces lieux. Il s'agissait de deux petites chambres simplement pourvues d'un lit et d'une petite salle de bain en tadelakt. Il revint dans le salon sur la coursive pour emprunter l'escalier qui semblait conduire à la terrasse sur le toit. Il n'y avait là que quelques chaises longues, des fauteuils en osiers et des petites tables basses.

Assise à cheval sur la rambarde, lui tournant le dos une silhouette semblait regarder fixement l'horizon. La lune pleine et haute éclairait les alentours, et quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il put percevoir à l'horizon les monts enneigés de l'Atlas.

D : - C'est toujours aussi beau hein ?

H : - Hn !

D : - Heero ?

H : - Excuse moi ! Tu pensais que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre ?

D : - Merci d'être venu. Je ne suis pas encore habitué, je sais que c'est stupide et vain mais je m'étais dit qu'il n'y avait que Quatre pour me retrouver là.

H : - C'est lui qui m'a donné la direction. Tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?

D : - Non reste. Finalement je préfère que ce soit toi.

Heero s'approcha un peu plus près de son ami qui ne s'était même pas retourné. Il enjamba la rambarde pour s'installer à califourchon dans son dos. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Duo et le serra contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre le japonais et mis ses mais sur les siennes.

H : - Ça ne va pas fort entre toi et Quatre, je me trompe ?

D : - On va se séparer.

Duo raconta alors les événements de sa vie avec le blond des plus anciens aux plus récents. Heero ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois l'écoutant avec attention et le caressant de temps à autre quand il sentait que son ami était au bord des larmes. Quand Duo mit fin à son exposé, ils restèrent encore l'un contre l'autre laissant le silence finir d'apaiser la peine du châtain.

H : - Tu l'as gardé.

D : - Hn ?

H : - J'ai un peu visité ton petit palais et je suis rentré dans ton bureau. Il y avait un portable sur la table.

D : - Oui c'est bien lui. Quand on s'est quitté après la guerre, je t'avais demandé quelque chose qui me ferait toujours penser à toi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je l'aurais jeté.

H : - Non mais tu aurais pu l'oublier. Quand tu m'avais dit que tu voulais garder quelque chose de moi auprès de toi, j'avais espéré que tu choisisses autre chose.

D : -  Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

H : - Duo, je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on retourne avec les autres. Wufei s'en veut à mort.

D : - Tu as raison le pauvre, il n'y est pour rien.

H : - Le tact légendaire de Chang Wufei !

D : - Sans parler de ce que va lui faire subir Sally si je ne le dédouane pas tout de suite.

À contrecœur Duo sorti des bras de Heero et lui tendant la main il l'invita à le suivre. Duo n'entendit pas Heero souffler un merci. Mais quand ils firent tous les deux debout, l'américain laissa échapper ses sentiments et pris chaleureusement son ami brun dans ses bras.

D : - Heero tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait que tu sois là.

H : - Je suis très content te retrouver moi aussi.

D : - Tu aimes mon petit palais ?

H : - Beaucoup. C'est ta chambre ?

Heero désignait du doigt la porte de la pièce qu'il avait visité quelque temps auparavant.

D : - Ça va le devenir ! Je ne m'en servais jusque-là que quand Quatre partait pour plusieurs jours.

H : - Duo je voudrais aussi te demander quelque chose.

D : - Tout ce que tu veux Hee-Chan.

H : - N'en veut pas trop à Trowa. C'est assez dur entre nous en ce moment et s'il est assez froid envers toi ce n'est que de ma faute. C'est pas la joie entre nous en ce moment.

Duo ne voulant pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise ne posa pas de question. Il promit qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et lui dit que tout allait bientôt s'arranger entre eux. Ils rejoignirent alors les autres dans la salle à manger.

Dernier round 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, des regards se fixèrent sur eux. Quatre regarda Duo presque tendrement, Trowa foudroya Heero de ses yeux émeraude, Sally jeta un œil noir à Wufei qui lui scrutait le fond de son assiette. Duo se rendit alors compte que le japonais le tenait toujours pas la main. Il la lâcha rougissant un peu et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Wufei.

D : - Arrête de te ronger les sangs. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est toute cette pression qui avait besoin de s'évacuer. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Finalement tu as bien fait de la sortir ta connerie.

W : - Merci Maxwel. Je suis vraiment confus. Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes jamais.

D : - Arrêtes tes bêtises. Comment je pourrais en vouloir à un ami qui va donner mon prénom à son fil et me faire son parrain ?

Le feu dans le regard de Sally se calma et Wufei redressa le nez.

D : - Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été assez éprouvante.

Sur l'invitation de Duo, les six amis se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

Dans la chambre de Duo et Quatre la tension était à couper au couteau.

D : - Je pense que tu préfères que j'aille dormir au petit palais, je viens juste chercher quelques affaires. Je prendrais le reste demain.

Q : - Bonne idée.

D : - Tu aurais pu faire un effort et rentrer plus tôt ce soir.

Q : - C'est sûr, qui ne serait pas impatient de retrouver son futur ex-mari pour une énième crise de la journée.

D : - N'inverse pas les rôles Quatre !

Q : - N'empêche que tu aurais pu être plus discret avec Heero.

D : - Quoi ?

Q : - Avant que tu te jettes sur lui, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de te raconter que ça ne va pas mieux entre eux que ça ne va entre nous.

D : - Il m'en a touché un mot. Mais je ne me suis pas jeter sur lui, tu es ridicule.

Q : - Il vaut mieux pour toi de toute façon. Trowa nous a dit que Heero était amoureux depuis toujours de la même personne.

D : - Et alors ça ne m'empêchera pas de passer des moments agréables avec lui. On a pas nécessairement besoin de baiser ensemble pour passer du bon temps.

Sur ces mots Duo claqua la porte se la chambre pour rejoindre son petit royaume.

A quelques murs de là une autre discussion animée troublait le calme d'une autre chambre.

W : - Je suis désolé. Je suis déshonoré.

S : - Arrête avec tes âneries. Duo ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde et au contraire je pense que tu as peut-être permis à quelque chose de se passer.

W : - Tu penses que Heero et Duo se seraient enfin rapprochés.

S : - Visiblement vu ce qui se passe dans leurs couples, ils n'ont pas compris le message de les nommer tous les deux parrains de Duo. Par contre quand ils sont revenu ils se tenaient la main.

W : - Ils sont tellement buttés l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne s'en sont sûrement pas rendu compte. Je suis certain qu'ils vont encore avoir besoin d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année pour s'avouer leurs sentiments.

S : - Ça te dirais pas d'aller passer quelques jours à Essaouira ?

W : - On vient juste d'arriver, on ne va pas les laisser en plan comme ça !

S : - Justement en les laissant seuls, je pense que les choses peuvent se révéler plus vite. À mon avis ils ne resteront pas tous les quatre ici très longtemps de toute façon. Trowa a clairement dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de rester très longtemps.

W : - Donc demain on les abandonne pour aller à la mer on y reste quelques jours et l'on revient quand ?

S : - On peut partir deux jours et si on voit que ça va toujours aussi mal on repart pour Zagora, Meknes... On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire suffisamment loin !

W : - On ne les a pas vus depuis dix ans. J'aimerais bien profiter de leur compagnie !

S : - On en profitera nettement mieux quand ils arrêteront de se taper dessus.

W : - Mais...

S : - Chut et dors !

W : - Bonne nuit !

S : - Bonne nuit petit dragon !

Le calme revint dans cette partie du riad.

Dans une chambre un peu plus isolée l'animation du dialogue était sur un autre registre.

T : - Alors ça y est, tu es content tu l'as enfin !

H : - Hn ?

T : - Tu pourrais répondre par des phrases quand je te parle !

H : - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

T : - Parce que tu penses que je t'ai pas vu lui tenir la main ?

H : - Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça ? Il est complètement perdu. Il a le moral à zéro.

T : - Et tu en as profité pour lui sauter dessus.

H : - Non ! Justement. Je ne vais pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour en abuser.

T : - Alors je vais encore avoir droit à tes hurlements toute la nuit.

H : - Si tu veux je peux aller dormir ailleurs, ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent ici.

T : - Ça serait une excellente idée. Et d'autant excellente si ça pouvait être définitif.

H : - Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu ne sois pas déjà avec Quatre en train de le consoler.

T : - Quatre n'est pas une lavette comme toi ou Duo. Il sait se tenir lui.

H : - j'avais oublié à quel point il était parfait, pourtant ce n'est pas faute de te l'entendre dire à longueur de journée.

Heero claqua la porte et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une autre chambre.


	4. Insomnies

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3-1-3, 5xS

**Insomnies**

Le riad était plongé dans le noir, mais cela n'empêcha pas le japonais de retrouver facilement son chemin vers sa destination. Il pénétra dans le premier patio, traversa le salon, le bhou puis grimpa l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Lors de sa première visite dans ces lieux tout été allumé là il lui fallait y aller à tâtons. Il pénétra dans la chambre et repérant la vague forme du lit à baldaquin, il se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer et écartant les tentures d'organdi bleu, s'installa sur le lit quand une lumière s'alluma derrière lui.

D : - Heero ?

L'interpellé se retourna d'un bloc et rougit instantanément.

H : - Oups ! désolé.

D : - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

H : - J'avais repéré cette chambre tout à l'heure et je ne savais pas où aller.

D : - Me dit pas que...

H : - Tu devrais l'appeler la chambre des maris éconduits.

Ajouta t-il avec son air boudeur.

D : - Je pensais pas que ça allait mal à ce point entre toi et Trowa.

H : - Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Et il ne supporte plus de m'entendre hurler un certain prénom toutes les nuits.

D : - Aie !

H : - Tu ne penses pas que l'on puisse dormir tous les deux ici ? Après tout le lit est assez grand.

D : - Même si on est ici chez moi, les domestiques s'ils ne nous surprennent pas directement auront tôt fait de savoir qui a dormi où et d'ici demain midi toute la ville sera au courrant. Pour le reste de la ville, je m'en fous, mais je pense que vis-à-vis de Trowa et Quatre il vaut mieux éviter ça. Ils seraient capables de s'imaginer qu'on l'a fait exprès.

H : - Tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé que l'info pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux. Et autant je pense que Quatre ne dirait rien autant du côté de Trowa ce serait l'apocalypse. Tu pourrais m'indiquer une autre chambre.

D : - Non reste dans celle-ci, je vais m'en trouver une autre. Par contre si tu pouvais me passer mon jean je pourrais me lever.

Ajouta duo rougissant.

H : - Oups ! Gomen.

Heero lui tendit son jean et regarda Duo quitter la pièce. Il se laissa alors couler sous les draps à l'emplacement même où se trouvait son ami quelques secondes plus tôt. Il plongea sa tête dans le coussin à la recherche de l'odeur des cheveux châtains explosant en même temps en sanglots.

Il resta ainsi quelques longues minutes attendant en vain que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Puis, par dépit, il renfila son jean et ressorti de la chambre. Il jeta un œil dans le patio qui avait été rallumé entre temps et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de dormir sur un des transats. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réveillé Duo et de l'avoir obligé à changer de chambre pour rien. Il redescendit les escaliers et alla au près du bassin. Décidément il aimait beaucoup le petit palais de Duo tout ici respirait le calme et les petites bougies dont le vacillement parvenait jusque depuis le salon ajoutaient à cette ambiance une touche féerique. Il était là à jouer avec l'eau du bassin quand une ombre apparue dans l'encadrement de l'arcade du bhou.

D : - Tu ne dors pas ?

L'ombre tenait dans une main une flûte de champagne une bouteille dans l'autre. Heero se leva et traînant le regard au sol, comme un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre, il s'avança jusqu'à Duo.

H : - Non désolé ! Je te laisse ta chambre, je pense que je vais rester là.

D : - Bah finalement, j'ai pas trop envie de dormir, moi non plus. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il leva vers Heero la bouteille presque pleine. Un hochement de la tête du brun lui fit comprendre que sa requête était acceptée. Il alla chercher une flûte et servi un verre à son ami. Puis il se réinstalla sur une banquette du bhou. Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

D : - T'as l'air pas mal paumé toi aussi mon vieux.

H : - Hn !

Duo écarta les bras en direction du japonais ;

D : - Allez vient dans mes bras, c'est à mon tour de t'écouter. Enfin je ne veux pas te gêner.

Duo rosit légèrement se rendant compte que la proposition qu'il venait de faire. Heero en toute amitié l'avait auparavant pris dans les siens mais là venant de lui... Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami puisse imaginer que... il en avait toujours eu envie.

Pour toute réponse Heero s'approcha et prenant son verre de champagne au passage, il s'installa dans les bras de l'américain. Duo referma ses bras sur lui et le serra un peu fort contre lui. Il pensait que si cela gênait Heero, au point où ils en étaient ce soir, ce dernier le ferait savoir discrètement. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, réajustant juste sa position contre le natté. Il ne prononça pas non plus un seul mot. Ils burent ainsi leur verre et petit à petit, se laissant gagnés par le sommeil, d'endormirent dans cette position.


	5. Nouvelle journée

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3-1-3, 5xS

**Une nouvelle journée **

C'est Quatre qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il paraissait presque content. Alors que les deux dormeurs étaient rouge pivoine. Le blond invita les deux autres à les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner, les informant au passage que Wufei et Sally étaient partis un peu plus tôt pour Essaouira. Duo proposa à Heero d'utiliser la salle de bain de la grande chambre tandis que lui prendrait une douche dans une des chambres d'amis du petit palais. Pendant ce temps-là quatre avait rejoint Trowa qui l'attendait pour attaquer les viennoiseries.

Q : - Je les ai retrouvés.

T : - Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ?

Q : - Oui !

T : - Je suis désolé, je pensais que Heero aurait plus de tenue.

Q : - Non c'est loin de ce que tu crois. Ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais habillés et assis dans le salon de Duo en train d'écluser du champagne. Ils ont dû s'endormir comme ça.

T : - Ah !

Q : - Mais pourquoi tu as dit que Heero...

T : - Pour rien.

Q : - C'est Duo l'autre que tu as envie de tuer ?

Trowa bassa les yeux et laissa échapper un faible oui.

Ils commencèrent à petit-déjeuner en silence. Trowa n'osait plus dire un mot et Quatre repensait à tout ce qu'avait dit le français à demi mot depuis la veille. Il lui fallut longtemps pour que tout s'éclaire dans sa tête. Il était tellement loin de s'imaginer que ce que Trowa sous-entendait pouvait être possible qu'il lui fallut presque une heure pour que les engrenages de ses méninges finissent par se dérouiller. C'est alors que Quatre explosa de rire.

T : - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?

Q : - Tu tiens encore à Heero ?

T : - Comme à un ami oui sinon je n'aurais jamais tenu jusque-là.

Q : - Et si je te disais que Duo s'est marié avec moi par dépit parce qu'il pensait que Heero ne voudrait jamais de lui ?

T : - Ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop stupide. Duo s'en serait forcément rendu compte.

Q : - Comment ?

T : - Heero passe ses nuits à hurler son nom !

Q : - Alors soit Duo a le sommeil très lourd soit il ne hurle pas son nom quand il sent sa présence proche de lui !

T : - Et toi pourquoi tu as accepté de te marier avec lui si tu savais qu'il aimait Heero plus que toi ?

Q : - Tu as bien fait la même chose avec Heero !

T : - Oui mais moi je pensais que la personne que j'aimais au fond de moi ne m'aimait pas puisqu'elle s'était déjà mariée avec une autre.

Q : - Avec qui ?

Dans un souffle Trowa laissa échapper les trois lettres du prénom du natté. Le ton de Quatre monta d'un cran.

Q : - Je te rappelle à toutes fins utiles que  c'est moi qui suis marié avec Dudule ! Alors à moins  que tu essayes de m'expliquer que tu t'es marié avec Heero parce que vous étiez malheureux parce que Duo et moi on s'était marié  ensemble alors que Heero était amoureux du baka et toi du psychopathe. Tu sembles oublier que si Duo et moi on s'est marié ensemble c'est uniquement parce qu'on savait très bien que respectivement ni le muet autodestructeur, ni le clown muet ne seraient jamais amoureux de nous comme nous l'étions Duo du futur prince consort de Réléna et moi du partenaire et futur mari de Catherine.

T : - Tu ne m'aimais pas, c'est pas possible.

Trowa gardait sa voix basse et Quatre beuglait de plus belle.

Q : - Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Je t'ai toujours aimé, j'étais fou amoureux de toi ! J'ai jusqu'à été manger la soupe de Catherine pour tes beaux yeux, si c'est pas de l'abnégation ça ?

T : - On s'est tous plantés alors !

Q : - C'est impossible ! Tu es la seule personne au monde pour laquelle je lâcherais tout ! Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu veux ?

T : - Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Q : - Ah enfin on revient à des choses raisonnables.

T : - Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire un tel sacrifice. Mais j'aimerais rester à tes côtés, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

Q : - Quel sacrifice ? Tu crois que j'ai pas assez morflé pendant toutes ces années d'être loin de toi ? Alors soit on part avec le cirque et je garderai un œil sur mes sociétés à distance, soit on prend notre retraite tous les deux maintenant !

T : - Mais comment tu vas faire ?

Q : - Viens avec moi tu verras bien !

Plus d'une heure plus tôt Heero sortait de sa douche. Il entendait la voix de Duo qui lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté du patio. Il chantait une vielle chanson dont le refrain disait

« I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,

For all my life,

When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,

For all my life,

Me and you, and you and me,

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be,

The only one for me is you, and you for me,

So happy together ».

Certes il chantait fau, mais il chantait. Rien que cela remonta le moral du japonais, Duo était redevenu Duo, capable de sourire et de faire passer de la joie de vivre dans les pires moments.

Il l'avait trouvé changé la veille, jamais il ne se serait ainsi laissé allé, il ne souriait plus, il avait quelque chose de cassé en lui. Heero avait senti que cela lui manquait terriblement. Cela avait presque brisé sa joie de retrouver son baka. Mais visiblement, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, celui-ci avait subitement repris du poil de la bête.

Ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter seul Quatre et Trowa, Il décida d'attendre le natté avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. S'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, il risquait rester encore au moins une heure sous la douche. Heero se dirigea vers le bureau afin d'essayer de se rendre utile à son ami. Il s'acharnait sur le serveur quand il entendit quelqu'un grogner dans le patio.

D : - Merde, il aurait pu m'attendre au moins !

Heero, l'interpella par son prénom. L'américain vint le rejoindre immédiatement.

D : - Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu serais mieux dehors à profiter du soleil !

H : - J'ai rétabli ta connexion. À mon avis ils n'arriveront plus à la pirater.

D : - T'as pas changé toi ! Mais tu as fait comment ? Il m'aurait fallu des semaines pour y parvenir !

H : - Duo, c'est mon métier quand même !

D : - Ça me fascine toujours autant de voir combien tu es doué avec ces trucs !

H : - Il y en a qui pense que c'est parce que je suis trop stupide pour faire autre chose.

D : - Ne me dis pas que c'est Trowa qui a osé dire un truc pareil ?

H : - Hn.

D : - C'est lui qui est stupide. Pour moi tu seras toujours le garçon le plus génial de la galaxie.

H : - Hn ?

D : - En tous les cas merci, c'est trop génial ! Bon on y va, vu le temps que j'ai mis sous la douche, on va avoir du bol s'ils nous ont laissé des miettes de pain.

Heero se leva et commença à suivre la natte qui s'avançait devant lui.

H : - Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

D : - J'ai bien dormi ! Et puis ne pas me taper une engueulade avec Quatre au réveil, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

H : - Tu as bien dormi ?

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de sous entendre. Il était en train de chercher ses mots quand, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du petit palais, ils entendirent des éclats de voies venant d'un patio voisin.

D : - Merde Quatre est en train de faire une crise à Trowa ! Magne !

Il empoigna la manche de l'américain le forçant à accélérer le pas. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la table du petit-déjeuner les deux autres convives s'étaient déjà envolés. Duo trouva un mot sur son bol « On vous laisse, bises on vous aime ». Il tendit le mot à Heero.

D : - Tu penses qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule ?

H : - Hn ?

D : - Bon aller, on va pas non plus se laisser abattre ; à l'attaque !

Et Duo se jeta sur les viennoiseries sans défenses.


	6. Nouveau départ

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3-1-3, 5xS, 1plus2, 2plus1, 3plus4plus3

**Nouveau départ **

Dans le quartier du Gueliz, au plus haut étage d'une tour mégalomaniaque un spectacle hallucinant était en train de se produire. Quatre totalement surexcité courrait de bureau en bureau insultant tout le monde pour leur manque de réactivité. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait autant de temps pour effectuer ses ordres alors que lui prenait régulièrement le temps d'embrasser sauvagement son nouvel amant. Au bout d'un moment après avoir tenté pour la cinquantième fois de joindre la même personne qui s'acharnait à lui raccrocher au nez, il changea de tactique. Sautant sur les genoux de Trowa qui regardait la scène d'un air totalement interdit, il se saisit d'un téléphone et composa un nouveau numéro.

Q : - Réléna !

R : - Bonjours Quatre !

Q : - Bouge toi j'ai besoin de toi !

R : - Du calme !

Q : - Non surtout pas !

R : - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Q : - Je vais me marier avec Trowa.

R : - C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Mais Duo et Heero vous en faites quoi ?

Q : - Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de les joindre mais ils sont partis visiter les souks. Mais bon t'inquiètes pas pour eux, d'après ce que l'on vient de comprendre ils n'ont plus qu'à s'avouer leurs sentiments et ils se remettront très vite de notre départ.

R : - Il faudrait encore que Duo aime Heero !

Q : - Mais il l'aime !

R : - Mais non ! Sinon ils y a des siècles qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Q : - Réléna je suis quand même bien placé pour le savoir !

R : - Alors c'est pas gagn

Q : - Je sais mais bon si Heero avait réalisé plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de son baka on en serait pas là !

R : - Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est le contraire !

Q : - Ben non !

R : - Ça fait des siècles que je sais que Heero est transi d'amour pour Duo !

Q : - Comment tu sais ça toi ?

R : - Parce que quand tu as un garçon qui te tombe dans les bras dans une salle de contrôle qu'il vient de faire sauter avec son gundam et qu'avant de s'évanouir il te dit « Duo, dit lui que je l'aime » et bien ça me semble clair !

Q : - Ça c'est passé quand ?

R : - Quand il est arrivé dans la salle de contrôle de Mariemaia.

Q : - On l'a jamais su !

R : - Il faut croire qu'ils l'ont coupé au montage.

Q : - Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit à Duo ?

R : - Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire. Et que à cette époque-là ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie d'entendre de la bouche de Heero, alors aller jouer les pigeons voyageurs, non merci ! En plus dix minutes après il était sur pied il pouvait bien la faire lui-même sa commission !

Q : - Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

R : - Ah non ! Quatre je veux bien passer pour une gourde, mais il est hors de question que je sois responsable du fait que ces deux idiots ne se soient jamais avoués leurs sentiments ! Je n'étais pas la seule à savoir pour Heero non ?

Q : - Bon OK un point pour toi !

R : - Sinon tu disais que tu avais besoin de moi !

Q : - Deux problèmes. Le premier Hilde me fait la gueule, bon ça je comprends, mais il faut que je lui parle d'urgence, vu comment elle a tendance à réagir si elle n'a pas toutes les infos, elle va m'envoyer des tueurs à gages. Donc si tu pouvais essayer de la contacter pour lui dire de me joindre d'urgence, ce serait pratique. Sinon, j'ai transféré une partie de mes pouvoirs à mes sœurs, elles sont désormais en charge de tout ce qui est gestion et développement de mes colonies, j'ai juste gardé mon poste de président du conseil d'administration. J'ai fait transférer aux Nations Unies touts la partie sécurité des colonies, pour pas que ça vous coûte du fric, j'ai demandé à ce que soit taxé plus fort le foncier des colonies. Par contre j'ai demandé que ce soit toi qui en aies la responsabilité, au moins au niveau législatif.

R : - Tu es fou ? C'est énorme !

Q : - Merci je savais que tu accepterais !

R : - Mais pourquoi, ce changement soudain ?

Q : - Je t'ai dit je vais me marier avec Trowa et donc là je prends ma pré-retraite.

R : - Et Hilde elle a des raisons de t'en vouloir.

Q : - Oui et non ! Oui parce que ça va lui donner du travail et non parce que depuis qu'elle voulait une bonne excuse pour s'installer ici  et bien elle devrait être plutôt contente.

R : - Et je lui dis quoi exactement.

Q : - Tu lui dit « Calme toi et rappelle Quatre »

R : - Bon c'est d'accord.

Q : - merci Réléna t'es un ange !

Sur ce il termina la conversation.

Q : - Merde ! La pauvre !

T : - Ah quoi tu penses ?

Q : - A la tête qu'elle a dû tirer quand Heero lui est tombé dans les bras en lui disant qu'il aimait Duo !

T : - C'est clair qu'on comprend mieux pourquoi ils étaient plutôt en froid ces dernières années.

Q : - Bon aller, c'est classé, j'ai plus rien à faire ici on bouge ?

T : - Tu veux aller où ?

Q : - Nice ça te dit ?

T : - Et Duo et Heero tu ne vas pas les laisser comme ça ?

Q : - Ça ne nous concerne plus !

T : - Et s'ils ne parviennent jamais à s'avouer leurs sentiments ?

Q : - On leur fera un dessin et on leur faxera !

T : - Tu attends pas le coup de téléphone de Hilde ?

Q : - Duo ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre ce que j'ai fait. Et je te promets qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas du tout. Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en veux pas !

T : - Bon je te suis !

Ils passèrent au riad récupérer quelques affaires, mais leurs anciens compagnons n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Quatre laissa un dernier message à celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant dix ans.

« Duo et Heero

Trowa et moi on a décidé de refaire notre vie ensemble. Visiblement on est quatre à avoir fait une énorme connerie, il y a dix ans ! Demande à Heero ce qu'il a dit à Réléna quand il lui est tombé dans les bras dans la salle de contrôle de Mariemaia, je suis sûr que ça va t'écrouler de rire. Vous trouverez sous cette lettre deux dossiers pour nos divorces, confie les à Hilde qui les transmettra aux avocats. Et souhaite lui bon courage, elle va en avoir besoin. Si tu es encore énervé et qu'il te manque des infos sur nos sociétés consulte tes comptes, je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait. On vous embrasse et on passera vous voir un de ces jours.

Quatre et Trowa. »


	7. Balade dans le souk

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : 4-2-4, 3-1-3, 5xS, 1plus2, 2plus1, 3plus4plus3

**Balade dans le souk **

Pendant ce temps-là dans les souks deux jeunes garçons se promenaient repoussants ça et là les avances de marchants trop entreprenants voulant absolument qu'ils ressortent de là avec le contenu de leurs boutiques.

D : - Non merci, je ne veux pas de tapis aujourd'hui !

D : - Non ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, il ne veut pas offrir un collier à sa femme !

À un jeune enfant, qui lui tendait un téléphone.

D : - Quoi c'est Quatre ?

Un jeune enfant : - Il dit qu'il faut qu'il vous parle c'est urgent.

Duo pris le combiné et raccrocha.

D : - C'est dingue ! Quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas passer inaperçu ici que tout le monde savait en permanence où se trouvait tout le monde.

À un homme d'âge mûr qui leur proposait un plateau pour le méchoui de leur prochain mariage. Duo répondit comme si cela était parfaitement naturel.

D : - Non ce n'est pas mon nouveau compagnon ! Pourquoi tu rougis Hee Chan ?

L'homme : - Mais maintenant que l'autre a divorcé d'avec vous et qu'il est parti à Nice avec son nouveau compagnon, il va bien vous en falloir un nouveau !

D : - Je vous remercie pour les infos mais pour le plateau c'est non ! Mais c'est dingue ! Ils sont au courant avant nous ! Tu te doutais de ça toi ? Quatre et Trowa ?

H : - Hn !

D : - Bon pour Quatre c'est facile, il est raide de l'autre tombe depuis toujours mais bon. Trowa qu'est ce qu'il fout avec lui ?

H : - Il l'aime.

D : - Bah c'est nouveau ça ! J'ai dit non je ne veux pas de théière.

H : - Non, il l'a toujours aimé. Il s'est marié avec moi par dépit !

D : - Et toi tu t'es marié avec lui par amour ?

H : - Non !

D : - Ben alors pourquoi ? Oui ils sont très beaux mais c'est non !

H : - Pour la même raison que lui.

D : - J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié avec Réléna.

H : - Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Réléna est une fille !

D : - Mais, tu étais bien amoureux d'elle !

H : - C'est une fille !

D : - Ben et alors, tu sais on a aussi le droit de se marier avec des filles, regarde Wufei et Sally !

H : - Baka !

D : - Attends me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas les filles !

H : - Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles.

D : - Hein ?

H : - Tu es attiré par les filles toi ?

D : - Non mais moi c'est normal !

H : - Hn ?

D : - Ben oui moi j'ai toujours aimé les garçons, mais toi tu étais le soldat parfait. Donc il était logique que tu courses les filles, que tu te maries et que tu ais des tas d'enfants.

H : - Baka !

D : - Alors comme ça tu es un homo pur et dur ?

H : - Hn !

D : - Ah ben merde alors !

H : - Ça te fait quelques choses pour Trowa et Quatre

D : - Non ! Je suis plutôt content pour eux ! Et toi ?

H : - Je suis un peu jaloux.

D : - Je suis désolé, tu l'aimes encore !

H : - Non, je ne sais même pas si je l'ai aimé un jour. Je suis juste jaloux car il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie et que c'est réciproque avec Quatre. Moi j'aurai pas cette chance.

D : - Tu es...

Puis se tournant vers un garçon qui lui tendait un nouveau téléphone avec insistance :

D : - Non je ne veux pas parler à Quatre !

Le garçon : - Mais monsieur c'est une dame !

D : - Une dame ? Allo ? Hilde ?

D : - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ça peut pas attendre ?

D : - IL A FAIT QUOI ?

D : - Mais c'est pas possible, tu dois te tromper,

D : - Il y a forcément une explication.

D : - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir la dedans Réléna ?

D : -  Et tu as essayé de rappeler Quatre ?

D : - Ah oui ! Ecoute Hilde tu te calme, on va rentrer au riad et je vais jeter un œil à tout ça ! Quatre est un peu psychopathe sur les bords...

D : - Oui d'accord totalement psychopathe et pas que sur les bords...

D : - Mais il serait incapable d'utiliser ma signature pour s'accaparer mes actions de la Wing. Franchement je sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait en faire ! Promis je te rappelle très vites

D : - Oui c'est ça bisous, Oui rappelle les tueurs à gage c'est trop tôt !

D : - Désolé Heero, mais il va falloir écourter notre petite promenade. Quatre à fait des siennes !

H : - C'est pas grave, on reviendra.

D : - Tu aimes cette ville ?

H : - Beaucoup.

D : - Moi aussi, je pense que malgré ce qui s'y est passé  entre moi et Quatre je pourrais jamais partir. Je vais sûrement revendre le riad, mais je resterai dans le coin.

H : - C'est dommage, je l'aime bien ton petit palais.

D : - Ben oui mais que veux-tu que je fasse du reste de la  demeure, c'est beaucoup trop grand.

H : - Tu pourrais le transformer en hôtel.

D : - C'est pas bête ça me plaît aussi comme idée. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?  Tu vas retourner au cirque ?

H : - Pour quoi faire ?

D : - Ben ton travail !

H : - Je peux le faire n'importe où, il me suffit d'avoir un coin de table  et un ordinateur.

D : - Alors tu peux rester ici si tu veux ?

H : - Et je pourrais t'aider pour l'hôtel.

D : - Ce serait merveilleux ! On pourrait habiter ensemble même si tu veux.

H : - Hn !

D : - Génial, il suffira de transformer les deux petites chambres en une seule et ça t'en fera une grande.

H : - Hn.

Duo vit passer un voile de tristesse dans les yeux du brun.

D : - Ça va pas Hee-Chan

H : - Si ça va très bien.

D : - J'espère juste que tes hurlements nocturnes ne traverseront pas le patio.

H : - Moi aussi.

D : - Au fait je t'ai pas entendu crier la nuit dernière ! T'es sûr que ça t'arrive toujours.

H : - C'est normal, je n'ai pas crié la nuit dernière.

D : - Alors il faudra peut-être que je te prenne dans mes bras tous les soirs pour que tu t'endormes et que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemars.

H : - Ça me semble raisonnable comme idée.

D : - Hn ? Ben pourquoi Trowa ne te prenait pas dans ses bras si ça suffisait à te calmer ?

H : - Parce que c'est lui et pas toi.

D : - Mais pourtant c'était lui ton mari !

H : - Baka !

D : - Y'avait longtemps ! Bon on est arrivé ! Voyons voir ce que nous a inventé Quatre


	8. Explications

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivsfree.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot.

Couple : du classique de chez classique !

**Explication de texte **

Duo et Heero se dirigèrent de concert vers le bureau. Le natté trouva le mot laissé par Quatre et les dossiers.

D : - Et ben, ils ne perdent pas de  temps ! mais pourquoi il veut que je les donne à Hilde qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ! Et Réléna en plus !

Alors que Duo parlait tout seul, il ne remarqua pas que son ami s'était figé à la lecture de la lettre. Il alluma son ordinateur et commença à fouiller les bases de donner de la compagnie. Il se rendit assez vite compte que si beaucoup de choses avaient changées il avait accès à tous les fichiers, comme si toutes les protections étaient tombées.

D : - C'est ton oeuvre ça ?

H : - De quoi ?

D : - Il n'y a plus aucune restriction, je peux tout consulter.

H : - Non c'est pas moi !

D : - Ben merde alors, Quatre m'a donné accès à tout ! MERDE !

H : - Un  problème ?

D : - je crois que Hilde va être sur le cul !

Il se connecta au visiophone de son amie.

D : - Hilde c'est complètement dingue !

Hi : - Tu vois je te l'avais dit ce connard m'a tout pris !

D : - Non ça c'est la partie immergée de l'iceberg !

Hi : - Tu veux dire qu'il y a pire ?

D : - Déjà explique-moi un truc. Tes économies tu en as fait quoi ?

Hi : - J'ai acheté des actions de la Winner !

D : - Je comprends mieux !

Hi : - Quoi ?

D : - Tu as compris toi Heero ?

H : - Pour moi c'est du chinois

D : - Je vais faire simple. Quatre a fait racheter mes parts de la Wings par la Winner comodities corp. Il a vendu les siennes à cette même société. Il a basculé tes actions sur cette société. Du coup je ne sais pas comment il s'y est vraiment pris, mais tu détiens à toi seule plus de quarante-cinq pour cent des parts de la Winner comodities. Comme tu es la principale actionnaire, cela te donne la majorité des voix au conseil d'administration et donc tu as le contrôle absolu de la Wings qui se retrouve filiale à soixante pour cents de la Winner com corp. Pour ma part je suis le second actionnaire avec trente-cinq pour cent des actions. Quatre à fait cadeau à Heero de ses vingt pour cents ! Il garde cependant tout son contrôle sur toute la partie gestion des colonies.

Hi : - Attends si j'ai bien compris ?

D : - Avant de jouer à cette partie de passe passe, Quatre a fait un CA spécial durant lequel tu as été nommée président-directeur général de la Winner com. corp. Et ton bureau t'attend dans ici à Marrakech !

Hi : - Mais à vous deux toi et Heero, vous restez majoritaires ! Donc quand vous serez mariés moi je vais tout perdre !

D : - Franchement vu la grimace de Heero devant les diagrammes et pour le peu que je le connaisse je pense pas qu'il ait envie de devenir PDG à ta place quand à moi tu sais ce qu'il en est ! Et puis pour ce qui est de me marier à Heero, je te rappelle qu'il faudrait qu'il soit consentant !

Duo devint écarlate en pansant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

D : - Et puis où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?

Hi : - Je ne sais pas, c'est Réléna qui vient de me dire que vous alliez enfin bientôt vous marier !

D : - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre dans cette histoire Réléna ? Elle ne me parle plus depuis dix ans ! Et elle est en froid avec Heero depuis la même période ! Attends !

Hi : - Oui ?

D : - Je te rappelle !

Heero se sentait pour le coup pris au piège, mais le lapsus de Duo lui laissait croire que...

D : - Hee-chan c'est quoi cette histoire avec Réléna et Mariemaia ?

H : - Elle ne te l'a jamais dit ?

D : - Mais dit quoi ? Qui ?

H : - Elle ne t'a jamais dit ce que je lui avais dit de te dire ?

D : - QUI ÇA ?

H : - Réléna !

D : - Non ?

H : - Mais ?

D : - Heero ça a un rapport avec nous ?

H : - Si tu l'as jamais su ! Alors ça veut dire...

D : - Il y a un truc que je devrais savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée me dire Réléna ? C'est quoi ce que tu lui as dit ?

H : - Duo, Dit lui que je l'aime.

D : - Que je dise que tu l'aime à qui ?

H : - C'est ce que j'ai dit à Réléna

D : - Ok je récapitule tu as dit à Réléna : « Duo, Dis lui que je l'aime » .

H : - Hn !

D : - Et alors pourquoi on en fait tout un fromage ? Tout le monde le sait que je t'aime comme un dingue !

H : - Hn ?

D : - Ben oui tout le monde l'a toujours sut. Même Wufei qui n'est pas un foudre de guerre côté sentiment l'a pigé, il y a longtemps !

H : - Duo, ça va ?

D : - Non ça va pas je sens qu'il y a un truc qui m'échappe !

Duo fit une pause et se mit à pâlir !

D : - Mais attend ce que tu as dit à Réléna, ça veut dire que tu m'aimais ?

H : - Bienvenue de retour parmi nous ! Oui ça voulait dire ça !

D : - Elle ne me l'a jamais dit !

H : - Je viens de le comprendre.

D : - Mais alors ça veut dire que ?

H : - Que quand tu t'es marié avec Quatre, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

D : - Le nom que tu criais à Trowa toutes les nuits c'était...

H : - Le tient

D : - Et quand tu as dit que tu aurais préféré que je choisisse autre chose que ton portable tu parlais...

H : - De moi ! J'espérais que tu me demandes de rester près de toi !

D : - Mais quel con je suis !

H : - On est deux ! Voir quatre même !

D : - Tu savais pas que je t'aimais ?

H : - Comment l'aurais-je su ? j'ai été aussi aveugle que toi !

D : - Et comment tu l'a su alors ? À oui je viens de me vendre, j'avais oublié.

Heero lui lança un sourire et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

H : - Viens là mon baka !

OWARI


End file.
